


Sisterly Apathy

by plutonianshores



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: There aren't many options in Piffling if one wants to get laid, so Antigone Funn makes do with what she's got





	Sisterly Apathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



> This is just a short little thing, but I fell in love with your Antigone/Rudyard prompts and couldn't not write something

Living in Piffling Vale could be lonely, and living in the mortuary of Funn Funeral Home even lonelier still. Antigone considered herself a rather solitary person, perfectly content to spend her days amongst her embalming equipment and the corpses due for burial. But she did occasionally have urges, ones which neither her work nor her own hands could fulfill.

That left Rudyard. As obnoxious as she often found her brother, he did have fingers, genitals, and a mouth, and he wasn't opposed to putting them into use inside the mortuary. That last bit put him ahead of most of the island's residents, and the fact that she didn't have to leave the house to secure his attentions made him the clear choice. Rudyard wouldn't be her first choice, and he often reminded her that she wasn't his either, but they did manage to find mutual satisfaction.

At least, they usually did. Tonight, Rudyard had been fingering her for ages, and she was beginning to doubt she'd ever get off.

"Come _on_ , Rudyard! Surely even you couldn't be this incompetent?"

Rudyard scoffed. "If you're so frustrated with me, I can leave." But he changed the angle of his thrusts and rubbed his thumb against her clit just a little bit harder, and oh, finally they were getting somewhere!

Just when she thought she might come, Rudyard hissed and jerked his hand away.

"Rudyard!"

"Hand cramp!" he hissed, shaking his hand out.

Antigone groaned and grabbed hold of his hair. "Use your mouth, then. You're not leaving until I have an orgasm!"

As mediocre as Rudyard's sexual prowess was, there was one good thing to be said about his oral talents—for once in his life, he shut up. It took a bit to get back to where she'd been before Rudyard had so rudely stopped, but before long Antigone felt a swell of pleasure building up between her legs.

"Finally!" she gasped as she came.

Rudyard sat back up and wiped at his mouth, looking peeved. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Maybe if you could manage to finger me for more than two minutes without giving up, I'd have a reason to be more pleasant."

"Your handjob was nothing to write home about either, you know."

"Find someone else, then!"

"Maybe I will!" And with that, Rudyard turned and left.

Antigone knew he wouldn't, the same way she knew _she_ wouldn't. Rudyard's one saving grace—he was better than nothing.


End file.
